psicologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Burrhus Frederic Skinner
Burrhus Frederic Skinner (20 de marzo de 1904 - 18 de agosto de 19059 fue un psicólogo, filósofo social y autor norteamericano. Condujo un trabajo pionero en psicología experimental y defendió el conductismo, que considera el comportamiento como una función de las historias ambientales de refuerzo. Escribió trabajos en los cuales propuso el uso extendido de técnicas psicológicas de modificación del comportamiento, como una forma de ingeniería social. Skinner nació en la rural Susquehanna, Pensilvania. Formó parte del Colegio Hamilton en Nueva York con la intención de convertirse en escritor. Después de la graduación, pasó un año en Greenwich Village intentando formarse como escritor de ficción. Durante este periodo leyó An Outline of Philosophy, de Bertrand Russell, en el cual Russell discutía la filosofía conductista de los psicólogos, especialmente de John B. Watson, empezando a interesarse por los comportamientos y acciones de las personas. Decidió abandonar la literatura y pasar a ser estudiante de psicología en la Universidad de Harvard. Skinner se graduó y doctoró en psicología en Harvard en 1931 y llegó a formar parte de esta institución como investigador en 1936, para luego pasar a desarrollar su actividad docente en la Universidad de Minnesota y después en la Universidad de Indiana, antes de volver a Harvard como profesor en 1948, donde ejercería el resto de su vida. En 1948, escribe el libro Walden Dos. Skinner fue objeto de muchos galardones a lo largo de su vida. En 1968, recibió la Medalla Nacional de Ciencia por el presidente Lyndon B. Johnson. Tres años después, fue premiado con la Medalla de Oro de la Fundación Psicológica Americana, y en 1972, fue concedido el premio de Humanista del año de American Humanist Association. Justo ocho años antes de su muerte, recibió la primera mención por una vida contribuyendo a la psicología por la American Psychological Association. Conductismo Superstición en palomas Un experimento ya clásico de Skinner fue llevado a cabo en 1948. En éste experimento participaron ocho palomas hambrientas, las cuales fueron introducidas en la así llamada caja de Skinner. En la caja de Skinner las palomas disponían de comida a intervalos regulares con independencia de la respuesta que emitieran. Es más, las palomas no necesitaban responder de una manera en particular para obtener comida, pasado el intervalo de tiempo decidido por el experimentador, podían disponer de ella incluso si no respondían. No obstante, en esmlmnl; e experimento se observó un condicionamiento evidente en todas las palomas. Un aspecto ie este experimento fue la forma que adoptaban las respuestas condicionadas desarrolladas por las palomas. Por poner unos ejemplos: una de las palomas aprendió a dar vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj alrededor de la caja; otra paloma pegaba su cabeza a una de las esquinas superiores de un modo muy característico; un tercer sujeto desarrolló la respuesta de sacudir la cabeza. Cada paloma desarrolló una respuesta propia, idiosincrática. Tanto fue así que daba la impresión de que las palomas se comportaban de ese modo tan particular debido a que creían que su conducta provocaría la aparición de la comida. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ya hemos visto más arriba que la administración de comida era independiente de la respuesta del sujeto y de que éste respondiera o no. Es por este motivo por el que a esta conducta se le denominó supersticiosa. La explicación que ofreció Skinner sobre este fenómeno apelaba al refuerzo recibido: entendió que cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que el sujeto acababa de realizar justo antes de la administración de la comida (el refuerzo) resultaría reforzada por la recompensa. De otro modo, de las múltiples respuestas que las palomas emitieran antes de la presentación de la comida, la que resultase, casualmente, contigua a la recompensa, sería reforzada. De ahí que cada paloma realizara su particular respuesta (ideosincrática). Es importante advertir que este procedimiento no es, en rigor, un procedimiento de condicionamiento operante. Es un procedimiento de condicionamiento clásico. Tarpy, R. Aprendizaje: teoría e investigación contemporáneas, 2003, McGraw Hill, Madrid, España, ISBN 8448124928 La literatura científica ofrece experimentos cuyos resultados invitan a cuestionar la conclusión que obtuvo Skinner. De una parte se ha encontrado que, en un procedimiento como el utilizado por Skinner se generan patrones relativamente específicos de comportamiento que están en función de la proximidad al reforzador y de la especie animal utilizada en el experimento.Falk, J.L. (1977). The origin and function of adjunctive behavior. Animal Learning and Behavior, 5,325-335Pellón, R (1990) Polidipsia inducida por programa:I. Definición y marco conceptual. Revista de Psicología General y Aplicada, 43, 313-326.Staddon, J.E.R (1977). Schedule-induced behavior. W.K. Honig y J.E.R Staddon (Eds.), Handbook of Operant Behavior (pp.125-152). Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-HallStaddon, J.E.R., Simmelhag,V.L. (1971). The "superstition" experiment: A reexamination of its implications for the principles of adaptive behavior. Psychological Review, 78, 3-43 En particular, algunos investigadores han observado que todas las palomas desarrollan respuestas idénticas, es decir, no idiosincráticas. Sin embargo, también es posible encontrar otros resultados que apoyan la explicación de Skinner al encontrar que cada paloma desarrolla su propia conducta distintiva.Justice, T.C., Looney, T.A (1990). Another look at "superstitions" in pigeons. Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society, 28, 64-66.Aprendizaje y Condicionamiento Insturmental, Ricardo Pellón Suárez de Puga, Andrés García García, Universidad Nacional de Educación a Distancia, Madrid, 2002, ISBN 978-84-362-4863-0 Sea como sea, la superstición es una conducta más o menos habitual en el comportamiento humano. El ritual de cambiar la suerte de uno a las cartas es habitual. Unas pocas conexiones accidentales al azar entre un ritual y consecuencias favorables son suficientes para establecer un mantenido comportamiento a pesar del hecho de que no haya reforzamiento causal. Estos comportamientos no tienen efecto real sobre la suerte de un sujeto, justo como en el caso donde la paloma era alimentada independientemente de su conducta. Calumnias y rumores Un rumor repetido muy a menudo postula que Skinner se aventuró en la experimentación humana poniendo a su hija Deborah en una caja de Skinner, lo que la llevó a enfermedad mental permanente y un resentimiento amargo hacia su padre. Sin embargo, esto último es falso. De hecho, el "Heir Conditioner", término utilizado para la cuna de Skinner, era calentada, enfriada, tenía aire filtrado, permitía tener mucho espacio para caminar y era muy similar a una versión en miniatura de una casa moderna. Fue diseñada para desarrollar la confianza del bebé, su comodidad, hacer que llorase menos, se enfermase menos, etc. Y, lo que es más importante, el tiempo que la niña permanecía en ella era similar al que cualquier otro niño podía pasar en una cuna normal. En 2005, la autora y psicóloga Lauren Slatern publicó un libro, "Opening Skinner's Box", "Cuerdos entre locos" en la traducción española de Concha Cardeñoso para la editorial ALBA, donde mencionaba el rumor arriba mencionado, según el cual Deborah al cumplir treinta y un años denunció a su padre por malos tratos ante un verdadero Tribunal de Justicia, perdió el caso y se suicidó de un disparo en una bolera de Billings (Montana). "Nada de esto es cierto," prosigue Slater, "y sin embargo el mito persiste. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Skinner que nos inspira tanto miedo?". Cuando escribía "Opening Skinner's Box", Slater entrevistó, primero por teléfono y luego en persona, a la hermana de Deborah, Julie Skinner Vargas. Ésta habló de su padre: "Tenía muy buena mano con los niños, los adoraba... nos hacía cometas, cometas con cajas, e íbamos a volarlas a Monhegan; nos llevaba al circo todos los años, y Hunter, el perro, era un sabueso y papá le enseñaba a jugar al escondite"... Preguntada sobre su hermana Deborah, contesta: "Es artista, vive en Inglaterra, está felizmente casada. Ha enseñado a su gato a tocar el piano". La propia hija de Skinner ha contestado en más de una ocasión a estas acusaciones.I was not a lab rat, Deborah Skinner Buzan, 12 de marzo de 2004 Desde el punto de vista skinneriano, éstas formarían parte de todo un cúmulo de inexactitudes y malentendidos sobre el autor y pensamiento.Características fundamentales del pensamiento de Skinner, Gerardo Primero, 20 de mayo de 2005 Publicaciones :* The Behavior of Organisms: An Experimental Analysis, 1938. ISBN 1-58390-007-1, ISBN 0-87411-487-X. :: El comportamiento de los organismos: Un análisis experimental :* Walden Two, 1948. ISBN 0-02-411510-X. :: Walden dos :* Science and Human Behavior, 1953. ISBN 0-02-929040-6. ::Ciencia y conducta humana :* Schedules of Reinforcement, with C. B. Ferster, 1957. ISBN 0-13-792309-0. ::Horarios de reforzamiento, con C. B. Fersrer :* Verbal Behavior, 1957. ISBN 1-58390-021-7. ::Conducta verbal :* The Analysis of Behavior: A Program for Self Instruction, with James G. Holland, 1961. ::El análisis de la conducta: Un programa para la auto instrucción, con James G. Holland, 1961. Este libro de auto-instrucción ya no se imprime, pero la página web de la fundación B.F. Skinner tiene un versión de él interactiva. :* The Technology of Teaching, 1968. ::La tecnología de la enseñanza :* Contingencies of Reinforcement: A Theoretical Analysis, 1969. ISBN 0-390-81280-3. ::Contigencias del reforzamiento: Un análisis teorético :* Beyond Freedom and Dignity, 1971. ISBN 0-394-42555-3. ::Más allá de la libertad y la dignidad :* About Behaviorism, 1974. ISBN 0-394-49201-3 ::Acerca del conductismo :* Particulars of My Life: Part One of an Autobiography, 1976. ISBN 0-394-40071-2. ::Detalles de my vida: La primera parte de una autobiografía :* Reflections on Behaviorism and Society, 1978. ISBN 0-13-770057-1. ::Reflexiones sobre el conductismo y la sociedad :* The Shaping of a Behaviorist: Part Two of an Autobiography, 1979. ISBN 0-394-50581-6. ::La formación de un conductista: La segunda parte de una autobigrafía :* Notebooks, edited by Robert Epstein, 1980. ISBN 0-13-624106-9. ::Libros de notas, editato por Robert Eptein :* Skinner for the Classroom, edited by R. Epstein, 1982. ISBN 0-87822-261-8. ::Skinner para el salón de clases, editado por R. Eptein :* Enjoy Old Age: A Program of Self-Management, with M. E. Vaughan, 1983. ::Disfruta la edad madura: Un programa de autogestión, con M. E. Vaughan :* A Matter of Consequences: Part Three of an Autobiography, 1983. ISBN 0-394-53226-0, ISBN 0-8147-7845-3. ::Una tema de consecuencias: La tercera parte de una autobiografía :* Upon Further Reflection, 1987. ISBN 0-13-938986-5. ::Sobre una mayor reflexión" :* Recent Issues in the Analysis of Behavior, 1989. ISBN 0-675-20674-X. ::''Asuntos recientes en el análisis de conducta :* Cumulative Record: A Selection of Papers, 1959, 1961, 1972 and 1999 as Cumulative Record: Definitive Edition. ISBN 0-87411-969-3 (paperback) ::''Archivo Cumulativo: Una selección de documentos, 1959, 1961, y 1969 compilados como un archivo cumulativo: Edición definitiva. Este libro incluye la reimpresión del artículo de Skinner publicado, en octubre de 1945, en la revista académica «Ladies' Home» ''Casa de Damas''con el título, «''El bebe en una caja», es el original y personal reportaje de Skinner sobre la controversia y negativa publicidad o representación que recibió este dispositivo, conocido como la caja o la cuna de skinner. Referencias }} Categoría:Biografías